Born from Fire
by Totally Uninspired Name
Summary: "Who are you"? "You know who I am, you know who we are".
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing I swear!**

**Chapter 1**

A thick layer of dust had settled over the ivory chess pieces. Despite the age of the set, the pieces remained smooth and unchipped. Every detail was exactly as it should have been, and they stood stoically waiting to be moved. Sigyn was not surprised at the precise condition. The set and board, although centuries old, had been a gift from her father. It was never put away and never moved. It sat as a constant reminder of her patience and devotion. It was all she had of him now. So often Sigyn had wondered if the gift of a chess set had been deliberate.

A challenge was required in this realm. The most archaic of laws was in place and would never be change. Two forces of will would meet in this room, and only perseverance and mental cunning would procure a victory. She smiled fondly as she thought of her husband. Intellect over brute strength. This was the perfect game for father and daughter alike. A handful of people had been able to defeat Hela in the past. Sigyn took a breath and sat in the white chair at the table.

"What are you doing"? The Queen of the Dead suddenly appeared opposite her. Hela remained half in the shadows, her left side a testament to her condition, gnarled and decayed but somehow still grotesquely beautiful. The other side revealed what would appear to be the unrivalled beauty of a fifteen year old girl. Her pale skin, dark hair and green eyes echoed the features of her father. Only her eyes betrayed her age and the centuries of solitude and quiet reflection that made such a child older than her years. She had the contemplation of an ancient and an unsettling ability to see into the depth of her opponent's words.

"You know why my dear", Sigyn smiled softly.

Hela swept regally into her chair and gestured for Sigyn to sit. Sigyn held the girl's stare easily. Hela loved her that. Very few could look her in the face. The more disturbing aspects of her appearance were not accepted by many. Even a soul can be turned mad by the physical manifestation of death.

Sigyn sat calmly, hands clasped in her lap and waited for Hela to make her move.

"She is there you know", Hela began conversationally. "That was the deal made at the time of your death. Why do you wish to change the circumstances now"?

"She is not where she should be", Sigyn replied simply, running a hand through her deep red hair. "Something has gone wrong".

"It is difficult to manipulate existences, particularly across different worlds", Hela shrugged. "Some of these things are tricky you know".

"I see no harm in offering some assistance then", Sigyn replied. "The fates of many hang upon these coming events".

"I find it interesting", Hela conjured a goblet and drank from it. The red liquid spilled through slightly from the gaps and decayed flesh on her throat. "Many seek to use this process as a reward, a selfish gift. You don't, you would use it to help others. Tell me why".

"For family Hela, is that so unthinkable"?

"Sentiment", Hela scoffed. Sigyn had to smile at that. So much like Loki.

"They are your family too my love", Sigyn chided her.

"Nonetheless, I am bound by these laws first", Hela leaned forward. "It is dangerous, what you ask. The two of you should not interact, to do so would be to beg destruction".

Sigyn looked at her imploringly. "They need her. The darkness is rising. Narvi has been alone for too long, he needs to be protected".

"Such concern Sigyn".

"Hela", Sigyn cupped the side of her face. "You know I love you all equally".

"And yet you seek to leave me mother"?

"I will return. Blood or not, I will not abandon you". Hela remained stoic. "If he succeeds, you are all in danger".

"Most who enter here would never care about that. After death, it is done. Their effect on the world ceases to matter", Hela whispered. "Why do you still care"?

"Because I want to protect our family", Sigyn reached across and took Hela's hand.

Hela sat in deep contemplation for several minutes.

"You truly are a puzzle mother. Fidelity is truly undying".

"I do have a reputation to uphold", Sigyn admitted drily.

"Are you sure about this"?

"I am", Sigyn resolved.

"Very well", Hela leaned back in her chair. You have this offer then. You may intervene with the soul-carrier over the safety of our child only. No other shall be aware of your presence and even then, you are only to intervene through a mental link. Do you accept this"?

"May I not speak with Loki"?

"I must insist not. Your presence will pain him too much mother".

"Sentiment after all this time Hel"?

She twirled a few strands of hair around one decayed finger and shrugged.

"Well he has been through much. He is my father after all, I do care for him, and for you".

Sigyn nodded and Hela regarded her carefully. Her choice was part preservation and part devotion. Although, if Hela was ever questioned personally, she would deny any and all emotional ties to this dilemma. She had to remain stagnate and unshakable in her duty. Her response to this request had to be as cool and smooth as a stone effigy. Her response would always be void of personal meaning and accepting that what must be shall be. Of course, Sigyn would know different. Her mother by oath had more experience than any other when it came to hearing one thing and knowing another.

She withdrew her hands from the game and stared Sigyn in the eyes.

"I am interested to see how this plays out". With childish impishness, Hela flicked her wrist and her pieces fell over where they stood on the board.

"I forfeit".


	2. Chapter 2

**Born from Fire**

**AN: I own nothing at all.**

**Sorry if chapter is awful, hit a bit of block.**

**Chapter 2**

"He's up to something"… Natasha muttered as she stared at the security screens. The security bay was deserted despite the circumstances. It had been a long few days. Only Thor, Fury and Natasha were still working. Two officially were and one not so much.

Thor sat outside the prison cell that held his battered and bruised brother. The two hadn't said a word; they just sat and stared at each other. Thor remained alert and awake, swearing he would guard Loki. After a semi-conscious Coulson had vouched for him, Fury relented and the security bay had swiftly emptied of Avengers and SHIELD agents.

A sharp bang jolted her slightly and she rolled her eyes.

"Hello Clint".

"Hey Tasha", the archer flopped down beside her in a swivel chair and started spinning around.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the med bay"?

"Got bored".

"So you decided to crawl through the air vents"?

"Well, they weren't gonna let me walk out the front door", he grinned impishly and brought the chair to a stop. "So, what we watching"?

"Uh, a staring contest between two Norse gods. Loki's up to something", she rubbed her hands across her eyes.

"You should go to bed".

"Look who's talking", Natasha replied pointedly. "He'll try something, I know it".

"Loki", Thor began. "Enough of this, please".

Clint and Natasha watched in fascination as the air around Loki shimmered and then faded. After his encounter with the Hulk, Loki was bloody and bruised. They didn't remember his injuries being this bad, and Thor had made them promise not to hurt him while a captive. Under threat from Asgard, Fury had agreed. Besides, nothing on earth was going to beat a pounding by the Hulk as punishment.

There were more wounds. Loki's posture shifted as well. He slumped and looked exhausted.

"What happened to you"?

"Kill me, please just kill me".

Back in the security bay Clint turned to Natasha in confusion.

"What are they saying? What language is that"?

_I need more sleep, it's an alien language and my mind is playing tricks on me. Or he is._

"I don't know", she muttered. "I'm going to bed".

Later, Natasha had finished tossing and turning for a few hours. She snuck down to the security hold and placed her hand on Thor's shoulder.

"Go sleep, I'll watch him".

Thor shot her a grateful look and left after a long glance at Loki. The glamour, or whatever it was, was back in place.

"Why did you want him to kill you"? She blurted out.

Loki continued to stare at her.

"Will you"?

"What"?

"Will you kill me"? His eyes burned into hers as the tension grew thick. Natasha slunk into the chair Thor had vacated, her eyes never leaving his.

"What are you planning Loki"?

The demigod chuckled lightly. "Planning? Do I really look like I'm capable of planning anything Agent Romanoff"?

The glamour faded away and she looked closely at the scars and wounds etched across his face and torso.

"Who did this? This wasn't Hulk, it's too precise".

"And you would know all about that", Loki murmured. "You're an avenger. So avenge".

"No, I'm not playing your games. You'll answer for your crimes".

Loki laughed. "I'll answer for more than that, and the rest of you with me. Just kill me, do it".

"Why do you want to die"?

"Better now than later", he retorted, his words becoming erratic.

"Are you really so scared about returning to Asgard"? Natasha asked unmoved by Loki's pleas.

"I'm trying to save you, you fool"! Loki screamed, thrashing at his bindings and aggravating the cuts on his skin which started to seep blood. "He'll destroy you, every single one of you"!

"Who"? Natasha felt a flutter of fear in her chest. The thought of someone else, worse than Loki. She had only felt fear a handful of times, but never had it felt this bad.

Loki just turned from her and the glamour reasserted itself. Natasha felt her hands shake slightly and quickly left the security bay to return to the monitoring chamber.

"I am sorry", Thor's rumbling voice greeted her as she returned. The blonde demigod handed her a cup of strong coffee taking a drink of his own. "I know I could not sleep and hoped he might speak to you instead".

"Why would he speak to me"? Natasha asked taking a sip of the coffee, almost moaning at the taste. For an Asgardian prince, Thor was quite handy in the kitchen.

Thor shrugged. "He spoke to you before".

"I manipulated him, there is a difference".

"Even so, he was more open with you than I have seen him be in years. Also, I hoped he might be more inclined to confide in you. It was foolish".

Natasha was about to follow up but the quiet exchange was broken when Fury walked into the room, followed closely by Hill. Anything she wanted to ask Thor would have to wait.

Except the opportunity never came. Less than two hours later, Thor was taking Loki back to Asgard. Natasha watched as they got ready to send them both back and leaned over to Clint who was glaring daggers at Loki. Not that she blamed him. Her mind hadn't been twisted and abused. She leaned over and whispered to him.

"I'm thinking choc chip pancakes for breakfast and a few hours on the shooting range. You in"?

A slight smile on Clint's face answered her question.

A few moments later, the square was empty. Two demigods gone, and the rest of the team dispersed. Tony and Bruce to Stark Tower and Steve disappeared back to SHIELD with Fury.

They had exactly four hours peace before they were reassembled for an emergency meeting.

"Wait, hang on. How much time has passed on Thor's end"?

"As best we can make out, in between four and six weeks", Tony answered. Steve sighed and rubbed his eyes. "This is very confusing".

"We'll go over it later", Bruce promised. "I assure you, the time span is correct, roughly".

"Give or take a few days", Tony shrugged, tapping away on his tablet playing with tower designs. "Hey Barton, what's your favourite colour"?

Fury leaned over and snatched the tablet out of Stark's hands. Automatically it locked and shut down.

"Play on your own time Stark. This is more important".

Tony breathed out and propped his feet on the conference table. "Well, I for one am not surprised".

"You knew he was being controlled"? Clint asked, sceptically.

"What? Of course not", Tony replied. "I mean that he gets away with it".

"Judging on what Thor has said, I don't think this qualifies as 'getting away with it'", Bruce replied drily.

"How exactly do we explain to thousands of people that no one will be punished for recent events"? Hill asked, rubbing her head in frustration. "We handed over Loki and the Tesseract to Asgard, as part of a treaty to preserve peace, under the conditions that justice would be administered".

"Some people would argue there is justice, he has to live with this", Natasha said quietly. "Sometimes that's the worst part". Clint nodded in agreement.

"You can't honestly tell me, you feel sympathy for the guy"? Tony scoffed. "I don't buy it".

"Asgard have made peaceful overtures and concessions", Fury gripped the back of his chair. "It's not much, but it's a start".

"I'm guessing there are conditions", Steve surmised.

"Complete acknowledgement and inter-planetary amnesty for Loki- I cannot fucking believe these words are coming out of my motherfucking mouth", Fury growled, all composure gone for the time being. "And that, is where you five come in".

He straightened up and fixed them all with a glare.

"Pack your bags, you're all going to Asgard as ambassadors to confirm whether or not this story checks out".

"What if it doesn't"? Clint asked, spinning in his chair.

"Then take the bastard out", Fury growled.

_Far away, but closer than they would have known, Hela watched with vague interest. _

"_Well, well, pieces are moving without interference. This may be easier than you imagined mother"._

_Sigyn placed a kiss to Hela's decayed temple. _

"_I highly doubt that dear, but it does make things simpler if they are in the one place"._

"_Are you worried"?_

"_Considering they want to kill him, yes. He just got over his death wish"._

"_He'll win them over", Hela shrugged. "I have faith in that"._

"_If he keeps his tongue and manners in check, yes", Sigyn sighed. "That was always difficult"._

"_Indeed. By why did you marry him then? It was quite a clash of personalities"._

"_It's the little things in life that keep it interesting", Sigyn smiled as the two women linked arms and walked away from the viewing pool._

"_Hmm, I wouldn't know about that", Hela quipped._


	3. Chapter 3

**Born from Fire**

**AN: I own nothing at all. Sorry should have said, this is AU from the end of Avengers. Had this idea on hold for quite some time. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 3**

It had only been a few hours for the majority of the Avengers. For Thor, it had seemed like an eternity. It had been the longest two months of his life and the situation refused to abate. It only got worse. He knew if he didn't find his brother soon, Odin would kill him. That is, if Frigga didn't get to him first or if he had the chance to fall on a sword for failing so miserably again.

_Loki, where are you? _Thor punched the wall in frustration, growling at his own incompetence. He had only left Loki for a moment. Odin desperately tried to negotiate with the other realms for clemency for his youngest son, and Frigga had disappeared shortly after it became clear that Loki would not be reached. She had promised to return, but wherever she was remained a matter of secrecy. Thor assumed care of his brother, hoping to reach him and staying by his side through a variety of ailments, physical and mental. Loki had remained in a near catatonic state, scarred with various wounds and waking from nightmares too horrifying to repeat in the daylight. Every time this happened, it only put Loki back further from his recovery. Sif and the warriors three had tried to help but all were constantly dragged from Thor's side to join the various campaigns across the Nine Realms to assist Asgard's allies. As Loki's mind fell deeper into chaos, so too did the remainder of the universe. Something was growing but no one knew what. Rogues and mercenaries plagued the universe, either for quick profit or for something greater than wealth. But everything was disjointed. Nothing provided any link to a bigger force and this frustrated the Norse god more than anything. Maybe it was all connected, maybe it wasn't. But he feared by the time they found out, it would be far too late to do anything.

"Thor"!

He turned to see Sif and his friends run up behind him.

"Heimdall, he found him finally".

"Oh thank the Norns, where is he"?

_Sigyn stood with her hands clasped, and her face serene. Her eyes alone betraying her fear._

"_Will they make it"?_

"_They had better. Otherwise I will be having words with my uncle", Hel replied distantly. "I never realised he was this bad"._

"_I don't think anyone could have known my love", Sigyn replied, taking one of Hel's gnarled hands in hers. _

_It was often thought that the dead feel no guilt. This was only wishful thinking. There is no peace._

The sky never looks empty. There are vast open spaces but there are billions of stars, galaxies and worlds. He passed many in the blink of an eye when he fell the first time. Some were beautiful, others were not. Some induced madness and others brought a sense of tranquillity. Unfortunately the latter were in short supply.

Loki dangled his leg over the edge of the Bifrost and considered. If he fell again, maybe he would fall farther. Maybe he would die at last. They could die, eventually he should. He knew that. The only thing that stopped that the first time was-

No, he couldn't think of that. He shook and buried his head in his hands.

_Stop, stop, no. Not again._

His breathing quickened and his chest tightened painfully. He dug his fingertips into his head and gasped as his memories plagued him.

_There is nothing to keep you here, look what you have done. The whole universe would be happier if you disappeared. You've brought the wrath of worlds upon your loving family, all because you couldn't face up to the monster inside of you…._

Loki curled into himself tighter and sobbed, pounding at his skull trying to silence the harsh words that shook his very being.

"_Don't listen Loki, please don't listen", Sigyn whispered, tears glistened in her own eyes as she watched the man she had married crumble. "He's lying to you I swear. Please don't listen, you have to protect him". _

_She placed her hands flat against the mirror that showed the world of the living to the world of the dead, wishing she could pass through it._

"_You know you can't", Hela said sadly._

"_I know". Tears fell freely from Sigyn's eyes. "Hold on my love, please hold on"._

Some small distance away, Frigga returned to Asgard bearing a small bundle in front of her. Her husband's horse Sleipnir belted across the ground carrying his precious cargo, knowing that the need of his rider was the same as his.

_An odd family, Hela reflected, but one could not fault their loyalty when it mattered._

"Loki"!

"You do that so often", Loki stated softly, his gaze never breaking from the dark abyss below him. Thor approached his brother carefully, gesturing for Sif and the Warriors to stand back from them. He placed his hammer on the surface of the rainbow bridge, and walked forward his arms outstretched.

"Do what"?

"Call my name, like you're trying to pull me back from something". Loki crouched at the edge again and felt the cool nothingness of the universe pull at him.

"Please Loki, come back from there. Don't do this, not again", Thor begged, stalling in his movements and afraid that Loki would jump. He had done it before, he had shouted his name, tried to reach for him, and Loki had simply let go. He never broke eye contact, his expression never changed, it was contorted in pain. But he had let go.

Here they stood, much later, and it was the same. Loki's eyes were dead and he had nothing he saw worth clinging onto.

"I can't sleep Thor, I can't- I can't relive this. It won't stop".

"We'll find a way", Thor promised. "I swear, I will protect you brother".

"I'm not your brother", again the dead voice. Loki no longer screamed that fact that had shaken their bond so badly. The harsh truth of it had given way to acceptance.

"You are", Thor encouraged. "Blood doesn't make family Loki, we are family. You know that! Please, come with me".

"Am I evil"?

The question was asked with such confusion. Thor stared at his brother and his friends shifted behind him. No one knew how to answer.

Across worlds, one person answered. Natasha stared at her own reflection in her bathroom mirror, but her mind was elsewhere. She had the answer to a question no one asked out loud, but she could still hear it.

"No", she said softly.

"You are my brother", Thor replied slowly, trying to approach Loki who backed further to the edge like a startled child. "You are chaotic yes, but you have never been evil. You have been in pain, you have been lied to, you have been betrayed, but you aren't evil. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything Loki. I swear I will make it right, please just come away from there".

"You can't fix it", Loki swallowed. "You weren't there, you didn't see"…

"I tried to find you, we all did. I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner, I'm sorry I didn't save you. Father tried as well"-

"No…. no… he's kept away. He hates me, he should have left me to die", Loki started muttering and pacing. Thor saw Sif move to the side out the corner of his eye, shadowed closely by Hogun. The others worked on drawing the attention of the deranged demigod

"He doesn't, he feels ashamed Loki. He feels like he has failed you. He wants to help, he just doesn't know how".

Thor swallowed. Loki's eyes searched frantically but they avoided contact with the group surrounding him.

"We all want to help Loki please".

"Loki, come", Hogun reached out a hand. "Don't do this".

"Please Loki, come home", Sif pleaded with uncharacteristic warmth.

From his post, Heimdall felt his heart fall and his grip on his sword faltered.

"No", Loki said softly. "I can't".

He turned and looked out to the dark abyss. Sif felt her breath catch in her throat and Thor lurched forward.

"Father no"! A small voice cried out. Heh

At the last moment, Loki's step faltered. He whipped around and saw Frigga standing with Odin and Sleipnir. At her side, a six year old child looked up at him through tear stained eyes. He held out his arms to Loki, as the tears slipped down. A sob wretched from Loki's throat and Thor watched as Loki's face spread into a sad smile. He walked back from the edge and Volstagg and Fandral quickly cut off the access at his back. Sif and Thor reached out to touch Loki's arm and shoulder, to guide him back. Loki never noticed their touch, his gaze never left the small dark haired child before him.

He crouched before the child and touched his face wiping away the tears that spilled onto his son's cheeks. He pressed a kiss to the small forehead and picked Narvi up.

Narvi let out a small laugh and wrapped his arms around Loki's neck. Frigga took them both and guided them back home. One by one the remainder of the group followed. Odin breathed lighter and came to stand beside Thor.

"I feared she would be too late", he admitted as a tear slipped from his one eye.

"No, she came through. She always does", Thor smiled and clapped a hand on Odin's shoulder. "As do you, I know it would have been difficult to bring him here".

"Indeed, and dangerous. But I won't keep them apart any longer", Odin wrapped his arm around his elder son's shoulders and they followed the others.

Natasha wasn't sure why. But for a few moments, she felt like crying with joy and then sobbing with sorrow. She shook it off, and holstered her gun. She had work to do.

_In another time and place, Hela stroked Sigyn's hair as she lay down sobbing silently. It had been too close. Perhaps there were things greater than death, but if asked, Hela would deny it._


End file.
